Another Pace and Tme
by hermione potter
Summary: Post Hogwarts fic about Draco


Another Place and Time

By

Hermione Potter

Draco Malfoy was hanging out at the Leaky Couldron. Again. Ever since he left Hogwarts he couldn't hold a job. His father had squandered the Malfoy fortune on Dark Arts stuff hoping to create another Dark Lord, since the dream team defeated Voldemort in 7th year. Everyone knew that his father was evil and so they assumed that he was as well, but they were wrong.

So there at the Leaky Couldron he sat almost every night drinking rum brought to him by Ginny Weasley. She was working part time to pay for Wizarding University. Over time they had become friends. She didn't think that he was evil. Well think about it, would a Dark Lord (or whatever) spend all his time in a bar.

"Hey carrot top, where were you on Saturday," Draco asked.

"Oh, are you having a blond moment Draco? I was at Harry and Hermione's wedding. Maid of Honor thank you very much," she replied.

"Oh I'm sooooo sorry your highness. What is up your brother?"

"Which one? Ron? Oh, he's off doing his investigative reporter thing for the WWP (wizard weekly press) and dating some blue haired American witch."

"And what is going with you?" he teased.

"Nothing really except mid-terms are coming up in a few weeks." Ginny trailed off as she saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes, "You know I'm not dating anyone. I just don't feel like a relationship right now."

Much to his surprise Draco's heart plummeted at the last few words. 'She is just a friend' he thought to himself as he said, "uh huh suuuure… Oh well I have to go see you tomorrow."

Draco spent weeks tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of Ginny. Did he like her? Yes. Did he _like _like her? Yes. Did he love her? Yes. "Great," he thought to himself, "over the past few months I have fallen for a girl who probably wants to be 'just friends'. God I hate those words."

After months of internal conflict he finally decided to tell Ginny how he felt. So that night as he walked into the bar he scanned the room for his favorite red head. Suddenly a squeal came from the back room and Ginny came bounding out with a small package in her hand.

"It's here! It's here!" she cried.

"Whoa there girlie, calm down! What's here?" he asked.

"My Peter Allen CD!"

"Who? What?" Draco asked naively.

"You pitiful fool. A CD is a Muggle music maker thingie. Peter Allen is a Muggle singer."

"Uh, ok. Hey I resent that!"

"Anyway," she continued, "he is really good but not that common so it took me forever to find one of his CDs. Ooh, I love this song you have to hear it."

"If you just got this where have you heard him before?"

"Well at home dad wanted me to get to know the Muggle girl down the street and she had this CD. Well actually it was her mom's but she liked it so much that she "stole" it, and played it all the time." Ginny stopped, muttered a few words and suddenly a big black thing appeared, "aha! My CD player. Hermione helped me rig it for magical use. Anyway, this is my favorite song; 'I Honestly Love You'. He tells this girl how much he cares but she doesn't return the feelings. Can you imagine how that would feel?" 

Yes. Draco thought grimly to himself. "Ginny, over the past few months I've realized…"

__

Maybe I hang around here a little more than I should we both know I've got somewhere else to go. But I've got something to to tell you, I never thought I would. But I believe you really ought to know…

"I love you," Draco said.

"I honestly love you," Ginny said. His heart leapt, but she continued, "You don't have to answer I see it in your eyes…good Draco, you know the words."

"No Ginny, I - love - you."

__

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable; I'm not trying to make you anything at all. But this feeling doesn't come along everyday and you should blow the chance when you got the chance to say, I love you. I honestly love you.

Ginny was stunned; did Draco just say what she thought he said? It would never work. Yeah, she knew he wasn't evil but no one else thought so.

__

If we both where born in another place and time this moment might be ending in a kiss. But there you are with yours and here I am with mine. I guess I'll just be leaving it at this. I love you. I honestly love you.

Draco took one look at her face and was crushed. She didn't care about him at all. So he turned around and the song ended, just like his dreams.

"Draco wait!"

He turned around slowly and saw Ginny smiling.

THE END

A/N: That is it peoples no sequels. Make up your own ending. I'm very happy to have technology! I just got back from a very wet weekend at the strawberry music festival. Camping in the rain is not a whole lot of fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. "I honestly love you" belongs to Peter Allen (Olivia Newton-John got the Grammy but he wrote the song!).


End file.
